koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Rock Howard
Rock Howard (ロック・ハワード, Rokku Hawādo) is a video game character who was introduced in SNK Playmore's fighting game Garou: Mark of the Wolves, the last chapter in the ''Fatal Fury'' series. Although his appearance in the 2D The King of Fighters series is highly anticipated, the KoF staff revealed that they have no plans to place him in the roster due to their respects for the old Fatal Fury staff; SNK Playmore members seem more interested in placing Rock in the next Fatal Fury installment. He was voted as the number one favorite character at the time of his debut. History Rock is the son of the most noteworthy crime lord in Southtown, Geese Howard. Although he knew of his father's existence, he grew up living a modest life with his mother in a small apartment. He often wondered about his father and was excited at the prospect of someday meeting him. When Rock was seven, his mother contracted a mysterious disease and he tried his best to nurse her to health. As her illness worsened, Rock went to Geese Tower and met his father for the first time in his life. Though the boy pleaded for medical aid and told him that Marie desperately wanted to see him, Geese would have nothing to do with the matter and sent him away. Marie died the same night and Rock has had a grudge against his father ever since. A year later, Rock meets Terry, who finally settled his vendetta against Geese. Rather than hate his father's enemy, he felt a complicated mix of loneliness and joy knowing that his father died. Since Terry left the scene soon after, the boy followed him and attended his street fights. Rock angrily charged at him once after learning about his father's death. After their scuffle, Terry quietly accepts him and they begin their travels together. As the years go by, Rock becomes a formidable fighter, due in no small part to having been trained by Terry. Approximately ten years after Geese's death, Second Southtown was established. During this time, a new King of Fighters tournament arose, dubbed Maximum Mayhem, to which Rock decides to join to search for his purpose in life. By the end of the tournament, Rock finds his final opponent is Kain R. Heinlein, who reveals himself to be both the host and Rock's uncle. Upon winning, Rock discovered that the tournament was orchestrated by Kain to bring Rock to him. Kain, aware that Geese Howard's will held presumably valuable secrets but unable to discover them without assistance, won Rock's aid in working through the document by offering information regarding Rock's mother — whom Kain claimed was still alive. Terry accepts Rock's decision to become Kain's new partner, with Rock promising to return. In his development blog for KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ureshino states that he doesn't know about Rock's mother or the true inheritor of Geese's legacy, but hints that it would most likely conflict with Terry. Rock's scenario in this game explores his personal take on the character's actions in the yet to be released Mark of Wolves sequel. Personality Rock is a shy man with an inner struggle. Usually as a bit of a gag, he's often nervous around women with the exception of Hotaru Futaba (for being kind and compassionate with him). He is shy with women due to being around men throughout most of his early life as Terry was raising him, though in a more serious case of his insecurities, every day Rock fights off his evil side and tries to get out of the shadow of his father. He is not proud of his heritage and refuses to refer to Geese as his father, stating him to be "that man" or "that person". He is the "middle term" between Geese's excessive evil and Terry's excessive festive personality. Rock is also very compassionate, offering to help those in need (he offered to help Hotaru Futaba find her brother). He is also a childhood friend of Kim Kaphwan's sons, Kim Jae Hoon and Kim Dong Hwan. Powers *'Gather Chi' - Rock can gather chi energy *'Sense' - Rock can sense the presence of people nearby. *'Energy Projectile' - Rock can fire a projectile of energy called Reppuuken, just like his father's. He can even use the Double Reppuuken. *'Energy Attack' - Rock can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks and so forth). He uses this power in a similar fashion Terry does and, sometimes, the energy takes the form of wings. *'Energy Geyser' - By touching the ground with his hands, Rock can make a geyser of energy come from below the ground. He called this attack Raging Storm. Rock's Raging Storm differs from Geese because Rock's version is weaker (as well as resembling a gust of wind more so than Geese's). Skills *'Acrobatics' - Taught by Terry, Rock is proficient in acrobatics. His move Rising Tackle is an example of this. *'Musical Instrument' - Rock is a very skillful bass player. *'Motorcycle Driving' - Rock likes to drive around Second Southtown with his Honda. *'Basketball' - Having played basketball with Terry since a young age, he has become a very proficient player. Fighting Style Much of Rock's fighting style came from Terry and Geese. Terry taught him the arts of Boxing, Karate, Kung Fu, Kickboxing and Street Fighting, while he instinctively uses Kobujutsu moves derived from his father, Geese Howard. Even so, by mixing all these arts, Rock uses a unique fighting style. Music *'Spread the Wings' - Garou: Mark of the Wolves *'Raging Fight' - Days of Memories Voice Actors *Eiji Takemoto - Japanese *Jon Thomas - The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact (English) *Mike Lane - The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 (English) Game Appearances *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *Capcom vs SNK 2 *The King of Fighters Maximum Impact *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (fourth, eighth, and ninth title) - unplayable *SNK Dream Battle *KOF x Fatal Fury Cameo Appearances *Fatal Fury 3 - during Terry's ending *Real Bout Fatal Fury - during Terry's ending *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 - during Terry's ending *The King of Fighters 2001 - during Terry's winposes *The King of Fighters 2002 - during Terry's winposes *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - during Terry's winposes *The King of Fighters 2003 - during the opening and the Fatal Fury Team's ending *The King of Fighters Neowave - during Terry's winposes *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *Garou Densetsu Special - cameo Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Another Day *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves See Also *Rock Howard/Gallery *Rock Howard/Quotes Trivia *Rock's face looks similar to Kaede from The Last Blade, featuring nearly identical hair color, style and eyes. Possibly to take a jab at this similarity, SNK Playmore included Kaede's outfit as an extra uniform for both KOF: Maximum Impact games. *Rock's theme in Garou: Mark of the Wolves, Spread the Wings, uses part of the melody from Robert Miles's song, Children. This was actually intentional, because the composer of Garou's soundtrack is a fan of Robert Miles. Cards Sprites Gallery Rock001.jpg|''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' artwork. Image:Rock-cap.JPG|Rock with Terry's cap. Image:Rock_Howard1.jpg|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' artwork. Image:Rock-mi2x.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' render. Image:Rock another.jpg|Rock's Another outfit in the Maximum Impact series. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:SNK vs Capcom Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Hybrid martial artists